Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 7
The Terra Warrior It was a stunningly beautiful spring day when Susanne had decided to take all of her students out on a field trip to learn about nature and biology. Jim had gone along for the ride, and nothing seemed out of sorts. The trip was going along swimmingly and everything was normal. Susanne pointed out different types of flora and fauna while the students took notes. She also mentioned they would be watching An Inconvenient Truth later on in the week, which spoke about the present dangers of global warming, which the class had already been discussing. Jim suddenly felt that there was an ominous presence among them, and especially felt that Susanne was going to be threatened. He couldn't explain why but he had Jeramie take her to the Scanners and began the process of virtualization. "The others aren't going to like this, Jim…Are you sure this is such a great idea ?", Jeramie asked. He didn't understand what Jim's reasoning was for having Susanne virtualized but he did as he was told. Susanne underwent a dazzling transformation sequence that was spellbinding. Her clothing disappeared and she was surrounded by green ribbons that transformed into a new outfit. She was soon joined by Jim on Lyoko, and they kept Jeramie informed to see if XANA was going to start being active soon. While the rest of the students were off about studying on their own with their bus driver as supervision, a strange purple fog filled the area and students began attacking other students. Yumi, who found herself surrounded by XANA-possessed students. "Jeramie, we have a bit of a problem here…", Yumi said, blocking a hit from one of her peers. "What is it, Yumi ?", Jeramie responded from the controller room. "XANA isn't attacking on Lyoko. He's attacking here. We need Susanne and Jim back here, ASAP. There are our only hope.", Yumi said, accepting now that Susanne was a Lyoko Warrior. At least now, they had the power of numbers on their side. The students really wouldn't notice if Susanne and Jim were in their virtualized forms while back on Earth since they were possessed, but the process had to be stopped. "There's a code I think you can use that hasn't been used before. Aelita's been giving me tidbits about Lyoko because she feels she can trust me. I may be becoming a mom, but I can still fight !", Susanne said, with gusto in her tone. Susanne suggested that Code: Prometheus would be used. Prometheus was the mythical figure, a God in fact, who brought fire to humankind and was punished by the Gods for doing so. Fire, in its power, would render zombies useless…light was their main weakness. All of it made incredible sense. Thus he gave it a try. Right before Yumi could be sidelined by Ulrich's kick, he fell to the ground as well as the others. Jeramie decided this time not to initiate a return to the past, since he knew it was making XANA grow stronger. So, this time, he simply shut the computer down and called it a night. Jim and Susanne however, were busy gathering all the students together back into the bus and the bus driver, strangely awoke from his slumber. He didn't ask questions but wondered why it was so dark, then decided it was best to drive back to Kadic before Jean-Pierre became worried. During the next day, it was time for class president elections. Herve and Odd were in the running to become the next class president. Herve's funding was provided by Nicholas and by his admirer Naomi. Sissi, however, cheered Odd on, hoping that he would be the one to win this time around. After all, he did have a rather cute mascot; Kiwi. The speeches were amazingly-written, but Odd's speech got the most thunderous applause out of the two. Even Herve was applauding him. Votes were tallied and the results were counted. Jean-Pierre was a little surprised at whom the students had chosen for their next representative. Yet, he kept telling himself, "children are the future", and indeed he was right. He just had to remember that most of these children were fine, upstanding individuals. Yet, he had no clue that his own daughter was a Lyoko Warrior. It was perhaps better that her secret remain hidden for fear he would not allow her to fight for a good cause. The final result was read by the principal himself. "I am pleased to announce that Odd DellaRobia is your new class president. Let's all give him a round of applause for a job well done.", Jean-Pierre said, clapping for the young man himself. Odd sportingly shook Herve's hand. "You would've been a tremendous president, Herve. I don't know why I was chosen over someone so gifted like yourself.", Odd confessed in a whisper. "No, you deserve it, Odd. I'm certain you'll be a fine class president. Remember, believe in yourself. We believe in you too.", Herve said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Odd grinned from ear to ear, knowing this year would be an interesting one indeed and he would make it the best year to date. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea